In Love With My Tutor
by simplecrafter
Summary: Eli is failing math and it just so happens Clare happens to be his tutor. They dont start off on the right foot but something sparks between them and they cant help but fall for each other
1. Chapter 1

**Ms. Dawes teaches math in this story btw. Enjoy**

"Eli, you're gonna fail if you don't bring up your marks."

"Well what do you want me do? I'm trying." He defended himself to Ms. Dawes

"There's a student in my other class that can tutor you."

"I don't want some nerd tutoring me."

"Do you want to pass or not?"

"Fine whatever."

"Come after school and you guys can figure out a schedule and all." Eli rolled his eyes and left the classroom.

**After school**

Eli began to make his way to Alg2 class. He looked in the classroom; there was a girl talking to ignored her, walked in and interrupted,

"Where is he?" Eli asked.

"Excuse me, don't you see me talking?" Clare said obviously offended that he pretended she wasn't even there.

"Yes." He bluntly replied and looked back at Dawes, "So where's my tutor?"

"Right there." Dawes pointed at Clare.

"You're kidding." Clare said.

"Way to start on the right foot. I'll leave you guys." And with that Dawes walked out.

"So..?" Eli began.

"You're really rude." She pointed out.

"Not the point, when are we meeting up?"

"Look, if you want me to tutor you, you need to respect me."

"I don't want a tutor." He replied honestly.

"Then fine." She grabbed her bag and headed for the door, "Wait." He called out and she turned back around.

"I'm sorry, Will you help me now?'

She sighed and sat down, "What are you getting in the class?"

"C-"

"Oh god, okay well what days are you free after school?" She asked.

"Every day except Friday."

"So wanna do it every day after school for an hour?"

He couldn't help but laughed and she looked at him as if he was retarded, "Whats so funny?"

"Just the way you phrased that, wanna _do it_ every day after school."

She glared at him, "Just the answer the question." She said obviously not interested in his jokes.

"Uh okay." He responded. "Where?"

"My house?"

He nodded, "Can I get your number just in case."

"Yea." She wrote it down on scrap paper to handed it to him.

"Are we starting tomorrow or what?" He asked.

"If you want." And he nodded in response.

"Okay well I'm gonna go." She got to the door and turned around to face him, "You should stop being rude. You're way better when you're not."

He sarcastically nodded, "Whatever you say."

**Just a start to see if you guys want me to continue. 5 reviews for next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the reviews. Shoutout to alyssaNgentile,emilylake90,Sylvia Goldsworthy,Deena, InkBloodChambers, somuchloveinherheart,ilovetaylorswift13 and anon**. Thanks a lot. And usually when I start a story it's so good in the beginning and it simply goes downhill from there. I'm really tried and I hope that doesn't happen with this story so review **

Eli was making his way to Clare's house for their first tutoring session. He finally found her house and rang the bell and a middle aged lady opened it, "'who are you?"

"Hi, I'm here for Clare."

"Are you her boyfriend or something?" Helen questioned.

"No,nooo." He answered quickly. _As if_, he thought to himself. "She's tutoring me."

"Oh." Helen moved to the side to let Eli in, "She's in her room, you can go up."

Eli nodded; he didn't know what room it was but came to a room at the end of the hall with her initials on the door. He lightly knocked but didn't get a response.

"Clare?" He called from outside the door. He gently turned the knob and saw her sleeping, the blankets covering her entire body.

He rolled his eyes, walked in and pulled the blanket off her body which caused her to tiredly sit up. When she realized Eli was in her room, she jumped, "What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"To be tutored, but you're sleeping."

"You couldn't wait downstairs?" She questioned.

"Your mom told me to come up."

She rolled her eyes, "Well can you wait downstairs so I can get ready."

"You don't need to, it's not like we're going anywhere."

"Fine." She grabbed her Alg binder and they made their way downstairs. Clare dropped the book on the couch and tied her now straightened hair into a messy bun.

"So what are we doing first?" He asked.

"Is there a specific topic you're having problems with?" Clare asked.

"Everything."

"Uhh-"She groaned. "You're not making this easy."

"I have a test Wednesday so everything on that test."

"I'm having the same one so we'll go over Function Notation."

"What the hell is that?" Eli asked.

"Ohmygod, you're really slow." For about a half hour, she was teaching his the basics of what was on the test. Eli began to grow tired, "I need a break."

"Fine." She sat back on the couch.

"Can I have some food?" He asked.

"I really should be getting paid for this, what do you want?"

"Uhmm, you should make me a burger." He suggested.

"I don't think so...make it yourself."

"Please." He begged.

"No." She got the burgers out the freezer and handed it to him, "There you go."

He sighed and had the burger cooking on the grill in the kitchen. Clare was sitting on the counter as Eli sat at the table finishing the problems she gave him.

"Eli, your burger is burning."

He ran into the kitchen and turned off the grill, "You couldn't get it for me?"

"No, you need to pay attention, a very important skill for test taking." She teased.

"Oh shut up." He playfully rolled his eyes and put his burger on a bun and drowned it in ketchup. They sat at the table as Clare checked his answers and he ate his burger.

"You have to do number 2 and 7 again."

"Why?" He asked with a full mouth.

"There wrong." She responded. He groaned and fixed the problems.

"Can we finish this tomorrow? I wanna go home."

"Fine." She said. He grabbed his bag and walked to the door, "I'll see you tomorrow." She said.

"Yup." He smirked and walked off to his hearse slinging his back over his shoulder.

**The Next Wednesday **

Eli was sitting down, anxiety getting to him. Ms. Dawes was passing out their tests that Clare helped him so much for. He usually could care less if he failed a test but this was 40% of his final grade and knew if he failed this, there was no bringing his grade back up. Dawes came into his row, placing the test in his hand, "Congrats Eli, I guess Clare helped."

He turned the test over looking at A- written on the top. He sighed in relief and was so happy he actually passed something in math in general.

The bell rang signaling class was over and Eli ran to Clare's locker to share the good news. Though it's only been a week since he met Clare and she's been tutoring him, they have grown to become typically good friends since they were together every day. She saw him at her locker all excited, "Did I miss something?" She asked.

"Lay your eyes on this." He held the paper up in front of her and her eyes widened.

"Congratulations." She said as she took him into a big hug. He pulled back, "I couldn't have done it without you, thank you." He smirked.

She nodded and Eli continued to stare right in her eyes. He began to lean into her lips when she stepped back, "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Uhh, I—uh, I thought, never mind, I'm sorry." He said as he walked off to his next class. Clare processed what just happened and awkwardly turned around walking to her class.

XXXXX

"_Are you still coming over for tutoring? I'm waiting outside_." She texted him as she stood near his car parked in the parking lot.

"_Not today, you can go without me."_ She read the response and made her way home. She wondered if his attempt to kiss drove him away. Why was he being awkward about it? Why did he want to kiss her in the first place? She was just his tutor and she was just his student. Did he feel she was leading him on? She needed some clarification and decided to give him a call,

"Hello?" He picked up the phone.

"Hey, it's me. Can you please come over? We need to talk."

**Ehh, I feel it was rushed a bit but I couldn't help it, I wanted them to get closer already. I don't have patience lol sorry if it didn't satisfy you. But I tried REVIEW. What do you want next chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

Clare heard constant knocking at the door and got off the couch to get it.

"Hey." She said weakly smiling at Eli.

"Hi." He walked right in and sat down on the couch.

"So are we gonna talk about this?" Clare asked.

"Uh, there's nothing to really talk about."

"You tried to kiss me."

"So….?"

"Why?" She softly asked.

"I was happy and it just….I don't know, don't worry about it. It won't happen again."

"You don't like me, do you?" she asked.

"Not in a million years."

"Uh way to be nice about it." She said sarcastically but still kind of hurting.

"Sorry I just don't like you that way. It was a mistake." He fibbed.

Clare hesitantly nodded, "So are you still gonna stay?"

He nodded and took his binder out of his bag, "Can we go over the ones I got wrong?" He asked.

She nodded, "Before we start, can I ask you something?"

Eli hesitantly nodded. "Why were you so rude when I first met you? You don't seem like that at all now."

Eli simply shrugged his shoulders, "I don't really care for people I don't know so yeah."

"But don't you worry about hurting their feelings?" She asked.

"Not really. Why? Did I hurt yours?" He asked.

"No, I was just generally speaking." She weakly smiled. "Let's just get to work."

They went through all the problems he got incorrect and Clare explained to him what he did wrong, he would do it again and got it correct for the most part.

"So are we good?" Clare asked while walking him to the door.

"Yea, uhm do you want to hang out besides tutoring though?" Eli asked.

"Uhm yeah sure, when?"

"Friday? I'll pick you up."

"Okay yeah, sounds great. But just as friends right?

"Just as friends." He reassured. She weakly smiled and closed the door behind him.

**Friday**

"Clare, it's almost 7."

"I know, I'm almost done." Clare was leaving with Eli to go out to wherever he was planning and Helen wanted to make sure Clare was safe with Eli before she went out herself.

Soon a knock was heard of the door, Clare sped downstairs and opened it, "Hey." She said nervously moving around awkwardly.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yea. Mom, I'm leaving." She called and headed out the house. They made their way to Morty and Eli opened the door for her, "Thanks."

They got in as Eli drove off, "You look really nice." He complimented. She couldn't help but blush, "Thanks." She was wearing a brown skirt with a tan belt, floral shirt and a cardigan over it. **(1)**

"So where are we going exactly?" Clare asked.

"I was gonna take us to play laser tag and then go eat, is that okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds fun." They drove in a comfortable silence listening to the radio.

XXXX

They soon arrived at the mall that had the laser tag area in it. Eli paid for them and they put all their gear on.

"Ready for me to kick your butt?" He asked.

"As if." She giggled as they made their way inside. They began running throughout the maze like setting to shoot each other, hide and get away. Clare saw Eli hiding behind a wall and held up the gun like figure and 'shot him' giving her one point.

"Hey!" Eli said realizing she snuck up on him. He ran after her and he shot her. They began chasing each other throughout the whole maze trying to get more points. Eli saw Clare standing against a wall peaking behind a wall looking for Eli but he was right behind her. He walked up to her and hugged her from behind. She squealed and turned around and realized it was him. They kept looking into each others' guy, glancing from lips to eyes.

Eli leaned in closer to her lips, "Can I kiss you?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. Eli softly placed his lips on hers. It took Clare a second to respond but she did. Their lips moved slowly over each others. Eli sucked on her lip begging her to open her mouth. She obliged to the offer as they played with each other's tongue. Eli wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

She soon pulled back looking down, breathing heavy, "This is not something friends do when they hang out."

He nervously giggled, "Sorry?"

She shook her head, "It's fine, I liked it." She weakly smiled.

He laughed, "Oh by the way, I got you." Then he shot her running off.

XXXXX

Eli and Clare were eating pizza in the food court sparking up conversation. They exchanged stories about childhood memories, exes, family and realized they had a lot in common than expected.

"So do you want to head out now?" Eli asked.

Clare nodded grabbing her coke and they walked out of the food court making their way to the vehicle. They got in and Eli drove off, "Do you have to go home right now?" Eli asked.

"Uh not really, why?"

"I wanna take you somewhere else."

"Uh-yea, sure." Eli drove off and they were in a deserted area, "Are you gonna try to kidnap me or something?" She asked nervously.

"I mean I could." He responded sarcastically but then shook his head, "I just want to show you this cool place." She nodded as he parked the car. They got out and he led her to this waterfront. It was really dark out; it was like a forest with a lake further down.

"This is amazing but why exactly are we doing here?"

"No particular reason, I just wanted to talk to you here."

She nodded and they both sat down on a rock.

"So uhm the kiss…" He began.

"Yeah." She awkwardly nodded.

"Did it mean anything or was it just in a moment kind of thing?"

"Well you kissed me so I should be the one asking that." She defended.

"I mean I think it was in the moment but I really wanted to do it…..for like a while." He admitted.

"So you like me?" She asked looking up to him.

"I'm attracted to you, yeah."

She shyly blushed, "Thanks."

"So….are the feelings being returned? " He asked avoiding eye contact.

"Uhm, I-I don't really know." She said trying not to hurt his feelings.

"Oh." He said in realization. "So you don't like me that way?"

"I—I'm attracted to you but I-I don't want to be with you."

He nervously and lowly giggled, "That kinda makes no sense."

She smiled up at him, "I know but I don't really know what I want. But I'm not sure if I want a relationship this soon."

Eli slowly nodded, "So what do you want to do exactly?" He asked.

"I guess we can just date I guess and see where it goes?" She asked as if it was more of a question.

"Uh sure, if that's what you want. I'm fine with it." He weakly smiled. Clare nodded, "This is awkward."

Eli laughed, "Sorry, I just get nervous when I'm saying stuff like this, do you want to go?"

"Sure." They hopped off the rocks and made their way to Morty. They soon arrived to Clare's house. They got out and Eli walked her to the door.

"So I'll see you on Monday?" He asked.

She nodded in response. "You have skype right?" She asked Eli and he nodded.

"We should video chat tomorrow."

"Uh yeah, sure cool." He smiled. "So…is this the part where I kiss you again or…?" He shyly asked

She blushed and smiled and leaned into his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her lips over his. He moved his hands down her arms to her waist pulling her closer to him. He sucked on her lip as he pulled back, "I'll see you tomorrow."

She smiled and nodded. He gave her a kiss on her cheek and walked back to Morty. She walked into her house, closing the door behind her, leaning against it and slid down reminiscing on the amazing night.

**So I liked this chapter, how was it? Someone said they were upset to see their friendship didn't grow but they're not together just yet so it's still potential for you to see them grow closer. Next chapter will be video chat and something else, not sure yet. The reviews were amazing, thank you. Go make my life and review some more you beautiful people. OMG WAIT DID YOU GUYS SEE THIS FLIRTING BETWEEN MUNRO AND CRIS. I DO NOT APPROVE. OKAY THAT IS ALL HAHA. Wait and the outfit Clare was wearing was the one Aislinn wore to Much with Jessica. I don't know if you know what I'm talking about but it was really cute. And I hoped I did the laser tag right. I played it once but when I was like 10 so I don't exactly remember but yeah. Now that is all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**NO UNIFORMS IN THIS STORY. REVIEWS FOR LAST CHAPTER WAS INCRED, THANKS SO MUCH**

Clare was getting dressed for school this morning. She put on dark jeans and a white hoodie, slipped on some shoes, grabbed her bag and began to make her way to school. She began making her way down the block when she felt her phone vibrating in the pocket of her hoodie. She saw the ID and saw it was from Eli.

_Hey, are you on your way to school already?_

_Eli_

She looked at the phone oddly as to why he was asking that.

_Yea, why?_

_Clare_

_When you get there, can you come to the back of the school, please?_

_Eli._

She didn't like the suspicion; it was confusing her so much.

_Uhm sure, I'll be there in about 5min_

_Clare_

She put her phone away and in no time she arrived in the parking lot. She made her way to the back of the school and Eli was nowhere to be found. She took out her phone and called him, it rang for about 3 times and he picked up,

"Hello?"

"Hey, where are you? I'm here."

"I'll be there in like 2 seconds."

"Uhm okay." She hung up and awkwardly waiting playing with her phone. She saw him walking up to her and smiled, his hands behind his back.

"Uh hi, why are we back here?"

"No particular reason, I just wanted to give you these." He held his hand out to give her flowers, yellow, red, pink and white.

She blushed and looked up at him not being able to control her big smile, "Thank you, I appreciate it."

"No problem. So how was the rest of your weekend?"

"Besides doing homework, it was alright. I didn't do much and I forgot to tell you Friday, I had a lot of fun."

He was the one blushing now, "I'm glad you did."

He awkwardly moved in place from his toes and his heels, his hands deep in his pocket. "So…uh can I-kiss you?"

She blushed and looked down, "We're dating now, you don't really have to ask."

He smirked as he leaned down to her lips, "Just checking." They both clothes their eyes as their lips met. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding the flowers out to make sure they didn't hit him. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist. They soon began to play with each other's tongues. They were kissing for more than expected; they didn't care if they needed air, both of them didn't want to stop. But it had to come to an end, so Clare pulled back, biting her lip, "That was….incredible."

Eli nodded and smirked. "Shall we head in?" He asked.

"I don't really want to but okay." She weakly smiled and they made their way inside the school building. Eli walked her to her locker for her to get her books.

"I'll see you after school?" He questioned. She nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek and they went their separate ways.

XXXXXX

Eli patiently waited outside at the steps for Clare to come out of school. He was looking all around bored out of his mind until he heard a voice, "Waiting for someone?"

"Oh just a beautiful girl, do you happen to see her anywhere?" He joked and she playfully glared.

"My house for tutoring?" She questioned.

He nodded, "I have a chem test tomorrow, think we could go over that instead of Algebra today?"

"Yeah, sure no problem." They walked to Clare's house since Morty broke down and they didn't have a choice. They talked the whole way about nothing important, but the fact that they were able to hold a conversation was just a plus.

They arrived at her house, Clare unlocked her door and they made their way inside. Eli began to walk into the living room when Clare gently pulled him back, "We're gonna do it in my room, okay?" She practically whispered.

Eli laughed, "Do it?"

"Oh shut up." She grabbed his arm and they made their way up to her room.

She opened the door to her room and closed it behind her. They hopped on her bed and took out their books from their bag.

"What is the test on?" She asked.

"Genetics I think." She smiled and nodded. She got her science textbook from her desk and dropped it on the bed.

"Oh my god, it's so hot in here." She groaned as she turned on the fan and took off her hoodie which lied under a V-neck she was wearing that showed a bit of cleavage.

Eli swallowed the lump in his throat as she sat back on the bed.

"Okay so there's A,C,T,G as the codes. A always goes with T and C always goes with G. Now when T isn't in the scenario, you replace it with U letting you have A,C,U,G. So if you have a row of those letters, you always pair it with its match. Got it?" She said looking back up at him from the textbook.

He was honestly too engrossed in her cleavage to understand a word she was saying. "Eli…."

He looked up into her eyes and realized he was out of it, "Sorry, what'd you say?"

"Did you hear a word I was saying?"

"Not really no, sorry." He apologized. "It's fine." She began to explain it again when Eli cut her off, "I'm sorry, can you like pull up your shirt, I'm sort of distracted."

She looked down at her shirt and realized why he was distracted; she blushed as she pulled it up, "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." He weakly smiled. "Can you explain it again now?"

She nodded and began to go over it one more time for Eli understood it. She went over several topics that were on the test. While he was doing some problems, Clare interrupted.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna get something to eat. Do you want something?"

"Uh nope, I'm good. Thanks."

She ran downstairs to find something to eat. She looked through her cabinet and found some nutella. She grabbed some bread and spread it on it. (1) She got a paper towel, grabbed a drink and made her way back upstairs. She hopped on the bed, "You done?" She asked.

"Not yet, what is that?"

"Nutella." She bluntly responded.

"On bread?"

"Hey, don't knock it till you tried it."

He made a disgusted face as she held out the sandwich to him, "Please." She pouted. He playfully glared and took a bite from it and chewed it up a bit.

"Eh, it's okay." He joked.

"Psht you know it's amazing." She looked at his face and noticed he has nutella on the side of his mouth as he continued to do his work. She slightly laughed and Eli looked up at her, "What's so funny?"

Clare shook her head and moved closer to him. She softly placed one hand on his cheek and licked the nutella from the side of his mouth and kissed it. She pulled back, "That was good."

Eli blushed and softly laughed, "I'm done."

"Shall we take a break?" She questioned.

He nodded and moved the books from the bed, "What do you wanna do?" She asked.

He moved closer to her and leaned into her lips, capturing them. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she deepened the kiss as they fell back on the bed.

**Again, I like this chapter. And btw nutella sandwich might sound weird, my friends think so but I love it so le shrug. Haha but yeah, Review. I have school tomorrow so I don't know if I'll update but if I have enough reviews and am not lazy I will. Oh, and I don't know if I did the genetics thing right, I used to do it in 10****th**** grade but I don't remember, I tried to but yeah I don't think that matters but yeah REVIEW YOU LOVELY PEOPLE**


	5. Chapter 5

Eli and Clare were making out on her bed, completely rejecting the work. As they fought for each other's tongues, Eli slowly moved his hands from her waist and up her shirt a big, massaging her skin. They were interrupted when they heard the door closing downstairs followed by a "Clare!"

Eli sadly moved off of Clare as she got up, fixing her shirt. "Yes?" She called back. Soon Helen was standing in her doorway.

"Why are you guys up here?" Helen asked suspiciously.

"It was just too hot downstairs." Clare lied.

"Oh." Helen bluntly responded. "Well I'll turn on the AC, I can't trust you guys alone in your room."

"Mom, really? I'm not 5."

"Exactly, which is why I need to keep an eye on you."

"I'll leave the door open." She tried to compromise. Helen thought for a second, "Fine, but don't think about doing anything because I will check on you guys."

Clare annoyingly nodded as Helen went back downstairs. She sighed and turned to Eli, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." He weakly smiled. "So…no more kissing breaks?" He joked.

She laughed and shook her head. "How about we go over one more topic and pick it up tomorrow?"

Eli nodded and retrieved his binder and put it back on the bed. He went through more topics he was confused about as Clare broke it down to him.

"Oh god, I think I had enough for today." He groaned.

She slightly laughed, "Do you get it though?"

"I get the whole gist of it but I think we should review it again tomorrow so I could remember." Clare nodded and waited for him to pack his stuff to walk him out.

"Ready?" Clare asked. He nodded and they made their way downstairs.

"Clare, where are you going?" Helen asked from the couch.

"I'm walking him to his car."

"Why can't he walk by himself?"

"Ohmygod." She muttered. "I'm just being nice." Helen didn't respond so Clare rolled her eyes as they walked to his car across the street, standing at the drivers' door.

"I'm really sorry about her."

"Eh." He shrugged his shoulders. "You're worth it." She smiled and brought her lips to his. They slowly moved their lips in sync. Clare moved closer to him and as he just began deepening the kiss they were interrupted once again, "Clare!" She heard her mom yelled.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, turning back to her mom, "What?"

"Get in this house!"

Clare turned back to Eli, "Sorry."

"Your mom is the biggest cockblock, I hope you know that."

"Psht I didn't know." She teased. She began to walk back when Eli gently pulled her back again for another kiss.

"Clare!" She pulled back. "I'll see you tomorrow." She gave him a chaste kiss running across the street in the house, closing the door behind her. She tried to sneak her way upstairs but just to her advantage, Helen called her down.

Clare sat on the couch, "What now?"

"You're dating your student?" Helen asked. Clare bluntly nodded.

"You need to be careful, guys pressure girls."

"Mom, he isn't like that." She defended.

"And how are you so sure?"

"Because I just know. Can I go upstairs now?"

Helen hesitated before answering, "Be careful with that boy." Clare rolled her eyes and went back up to her room.

XXXXX The Next Day~

Eli and Clare were sitting in the neighborhood park at the benches after school sipping on smoothies. They decided to take a break from the studying and just hang out. And they really didn't want to be within distance of her mom so they settled for the park.

"How did it go last night after I left?" Eli asked sipping on his smoothie.

"She was telling me to be careful because guys pressure girls and what not."

"You know I'm not like that."

"Oh I know." She said quickly. "I'm just saying…that's what she said."

Eli hesitantly nodded, "Does she know we're dating?"

"Yeah I told her."

"She's okay with it?"

"I mean she can't really tell me who I can and cannot date."

Eli nodded in comprehension, "Do you wanna take a walk?"

She nodded, grabbed her bag and threw out her empty smoothie cup and they began to walk down the block. They kept talking about anything and everything. Eli hesitantly slipped his hands in hers. She looked up at him, smiled as they interlocked hands.

They stopped near a forest like hang out place unintentionally.

"Can I ask you something?" Eli asked.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"I know you said you kinda wanted to wait to have a boyfriend..but we've been dating for about 2 weeks and I was wondering-have you decided yet?" He asked hesitantly.

She looked down at her feet and awkwardly trying to find an answer. "It's okay if you're still not ready, I was just wondering."

She smiled and looked up to him shyly, "I am."

His eyes widened but he kept his composure, "Does this mean you're my girlfriend now?" He asked for reassurance. She smiled and nodded.

He smiled so big and picked her up spinning around. She had her legs wrapped around his waist. He stopped spinning and looked up at her. He smashed his lips to hers, both of theirs moving at an erratic place. They soon pulled back. Eli let her down and she smiled up at him, "Someone's excited."

He smiled and nodded, "I very much am. Should I get you home now or you can still hang out?"

"I have to be home at 10 so we have…." She looked down at her watch. "A little over 2 hours."

"I wanna show you my favorite place."

"Uh, okay sure. Let's go." She smiled as he led her in the right direction. They had been walking for about 15 minutes when Eli stopped.

She looked at her surroundings and realized there were only buildings in sight. "Your favorite place is a building?" She questioned.

"Sorta." He took her hand and let her to the building. They reached the back of the building when they turned to a ladder.

"Why are we back here?" She asked.

"So I can take advantage of you." Clare looked at him weirdly and he laughed, "I'm kidding."

She playfully glared at her, "Seriously why are we here?"

"We're gonna climb up the ladder."

"Uh-why?" She asked.

"To show you my favorite place." Clare nodded and Eli began to climb first. He stood at the top while Clare was about 2 steps behind him. While he was trying to open up the top to get to the roof, Clare was staring directly at his butt so she slapped it.

"Hey!" He looked down on her. She laughed, "Then hurry up." He rolled his eyes and finally got it open and climbed up with Clare following. She looked and they were on the rooftop of the building with a clear view of all of Toronto. It was dark out so the lights were shining bright.

"This is amazing." Clare said taking around the whole area.

"I know." He smiled and sat down close to the edge of the roof, but not too close where if he was pushed he would fall. Clare was still looking all around the roof.

"Come sit with me." He advised. She turned to him and made her way over and sat down.

"How did you even find this place?"

"I was bored, one of my friends used to live here. One day, I didn't feel like going home afterwards so I came up here, and bam! I loved it." She smiled and lied down on his shoulder.

"I really like you." She whispered to him. He blushed to himself, "I really like you too."

She looked up to him and smiled giving him a kiss. "Since we're together now, can I ask you something kind of personal?"

"Yeah sure, what is it?" He asked. She was still lying on his shoulder but didn't make eye contact, "Are you a virgin?"

He didn't respond and Clare looked up at him and saw he was looking straight out to the city as if he was thinking about it.

"Are you?" She asked again this time looking up at him. He hesitantly shook his head.

She bit her inner lip and whispered another question, "How many girls have you had sex with?"

"Just one." He responded and Clare nodded her head. "What about you, are you a virgin?" He asked.

She looked up to him and nodded showing him her ring.

"What is that, like an abstinence ring or something?" She hesitantly nodded afraid he would run away after realizing she isn't going to have sex till marriage.

"Yeah." She softly responded. He hesitantly nodded.

"You're okay with it?" She asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just once guys usually find out I am abstinent, they sort of run away." Clare admitted.

Eli kissed the top of her curls, "Well I'm not going anywhere." She looked up to him and smiled leaning into his lips. "Thank you." She muttered against them and closed the gap between them. She slowly moved her lips over his as he kissed back. Eli slowly moved his hands on her waist, picking her up to sit down on his lap not breaking the kiss. She now had her lips wrapped around his waist and her arms around her neck, his arms around her waist. Soon, they began to play with each other's tongues, Eli sucked on her lip as he pulled back. She blushed and leaned her head against his shoulder, "You're sweeter than I expected." She commented.

"Haven't you learned? Don't judge a book by its cover."

"I didn't, it's just we didn't get off on the right foot so I knew I wouldn't like you so technically I judged after I read the title." Eli smirked and playfully rolled his eyes. It was time for them to go considering Clare had to go home, but not one of them wanted to move. They wand up sleeping on the roof that night.

**Okay so I was gonna have the next chapter be like 2 months into their relationship. I'm not sure, would you guys want that or just the next day after this chapter? Review and let me know. And I was gonna update Pregnancy but this got more reviews, so I figured I'll update this first And this probably should be rated K but I'm not sure where its going so I'm keeping it safe with T. Thanks to, degrassiluver15, InkBloodChambers,hoboducky, legitdegrassi,itzjustvina12, CoolPerson and anon for reviewing the last chp. And CoolPerson, your review made me smile big time so thanks. REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

Clare eyes opened and the sun instantly hit them. She didn't remember the last time the sun shined that bright in her room until she realized she was still on the roof.

"Shit." She muttered and shook Eli who was lying next to her.

"Hmmm?" He groaned.

"Let's go, I need to get home."

"I'm tired." He groaned again still half asleep.

She slapped him in his face and he jumped up, "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Let's go, I need to get home. My mom is going to kill me." It finally kicked in to him that they stayed out there all night. They began running for the ladder and to Morty. Eli tried to drive as fast he can to get her home and in no time they got there.

"Thank you, I'll call you later." She quickly gave him a kiss and ran out the car. She gently opened the front door and gently closed it behind her. When she turned around, much to her luck, her mom was standing right there.

"Uh-hi." She awkwardly and nervously managed to get out.

"Clare, I will try to remain calm." Helen said taking in breaths. "Where-were you?"

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"Clare, one more time. Where were you?" Helen asked.

"I was with Eli."

"Where with Eli? Don't tell me you were in his house."

"Noo,nooo." She quickly defended. "He has this hideout place and he showed me and we fell asleep there."

"So you went to a secret place with a boy? He could have hurt you, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Stop yelling at me. You act like I'm 5, I'm 17. If I want to go somewhere with my boyfriend, I should be able to without you interrogating me all the time."

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?"

Clare knew if she said something else she would have regret it so she just stormed upstairs. She sighed and fell down on the bed. She closed her eyes trying to compose her anger. Clare couldn't take another year, if she was lucky, living like this. It was hell and it was unbearable. She grabbed a getaway bag out of her closet and began stuffing clothes in there. She stuffed in her laptop, stuck her phone in her pocket and walked downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Helen asked from the couch.

"Out."

"And when will you be back?"

"Never." Clare bluntly replied and walked out the door, slamming it behind her. She knew exactly where she wanted to go, to get away. But she didn't know if he would let her. She took out her phone and called him as she walked down the block.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me."

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Actually no, can you pick me up at the corner of my house."

"Yeah, sure just give me like 10 minutes."

XXXXX

Clare impatiently waited and saw the hearse pulling up at the corner. She quickly hopped in and drove off.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm good."

"Why do you have the big bag?" Eli asked.

"I kinda…told my mom I'm not gonna live there anymore." She said avoiding eye contact scared of her next question.

"Oh…"He responded.

"So I was kind of hoping I could stay with you? Possibly…." She asked. When she didn't get a response she slowly looked up to him.

"Its fine, I get it. It's too soon, I'm sorry." She said and leaned her head against the window.

"No, it's just I wasn't expecting that. You can stay at my house if you want."

"Really?" And Eli nodded.

"Thank you so much." She said and gave him a hug. Eli soon parked in his driveway and they made their way to the door.

"So…my parents, they are really….different so don't let anything they say bother or embarrass you, okay?"

"Uhmm sure." She said kind of scared now that he mentioned that. Eli unlocked the front door and walked in and his parents he was assuming were in their room since they weren't in the living room. Eli led her upstairs and he knocked on his parents' door.

"Yea?" Cece called out.

Eli opened the door and they were playing video games, "Can you pause that?" Eli asked.

After about 2 minutes, they paused it and turned to Eli.

"Well hello, whose this?" Cece asked.

"This is my girlfriend, Clare"

"Nice to meet you." Bullfrog and Cece said at the same time.

"You too." She responded.

"So…uhm, she kind of cant stay with her mom right now so is it okay if she stays with us?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"Where will she be sleeping exactly?" Cece asked.

"I don't know yet." Eli honestly replied.

"Just make sure you guys have protection." Bullfrog advised. Clare looked up at Eli, her face flushed and red. He put his arm around her, glared at his parents and walked to his room.

"Sorry, I told you they were odd."

"It's fine, I guess." And she weakly smiled. Eli unlocked his room and led her in. It wasn't messy like it was for previous months, it was pretty decent. With help from his parents and therapist, he was able to clean it up.

"Wow, this room is so….you."

"So I've heard." He smiled and they both sat on the bed.

"So I don't know how you want to work with sleeping arrangements, I mean I can sleep on the couch or on the floor and you can take the bed."

"No, it's fine. I'll take the couch, it's your bed."

"No, you're my girlfriend and you're getting the better option."

"How about we just sleep together?" She suggested. Eli's eyes widened at the weird phrasing of words and she caught herself before he made any assumptions, "No, not like that, I mean….just sleep."

"I got it." He smiled.

"So do you want to sleep now? You're probably tired after waking so early and that argument with your mom."

Clare nodded and grabbed some pajamas out of her bag, "Where's your bathroom?" She asked.

He opened the door attached to your room, "Its right here." She nodded and went in closing the door behind her.

Eli wasn't sure if she was comfortable with him sleeping in only boxers since that was his usual bed wardrobe so he waited for her to come out to ask her. She stepped out of the bathroom and she was wearing a v-neck shirt similar to the one she wore the other day when he couldn't keep his eyes off her and shorts.

Eli swallowed the lump in his throat, "Um do you mind if I sleep in my boxers?"

"Kinda, yeah." She muttered. He changed in sweats, he didn't have a shirt on and got in the bed and lay next to her.

"You're not gonna put a shirt on?" Clare asked.

"Uh I wasn't, I can if you're uncomfortable."

"No, it's fine."

"You sure?"

"I promise." She smiled and gave him a kiss. It was really awkward considering they were in his bed, the doors closed, they didn't know how close or far to be, to even touch or not. Eli hesitantly moved his arm around Clare's waist and pulled her closer and she looked up at him and blushed.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "Like everything with your mom?"

"Not really, she's still sickening me but I'm fine now. Thank you for letting me stay." Eli nodded and kissed her forehead as they both fell asleep.

**About 4 pm that day~**

Clare eyes fluttered open and she forget where she was. She took in the surroundings and realized she was in Eli's bed. She wiggled out of his grip and went to use the bathroom. She came out and saw he was awake, "Sorry I woke you." She apologized.

"Don't worry about it." He said sitting up on the bed, rubbing his eyes. Clare was staring at his naked top half and couldn't help but feel turned on. He had such a nice upper body and was perfectly toned. Suddenly, someone's voice interrupted her thoughts, "You guys hungry?" Cece asked.

Clare jumped a little and turned around and awkwardly smiled. "You hungry Clare?" Cece asked.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you. Cece nodded and closed the door as she walked out.

"You seemed scared."

"No, I just didn't know she was coming. I was kind of distracted before." She admitted.

"Oh, I noticed." He responded smugly and walked up to her lifting up her chin. She looked up to him and smiled and they captured each other's lips. They slowly moved over each other, their tongues grazing. Eli softly bit on her lip and pulled back.

"You're a really good kisser for someone who hasn't had a boyfriend before."

"Why thank you." She smiled.

He playfully rolled his eyes, "You sure you don't want to eat?" He asked.

"I'm good." She smiled. "Alright, I'll be right back." He went downstairs to get some food. To kill time she grabbed her laptop out of her bag and began writing an assignment for school. Today was Saturday, but she just wanted to get it out the way.

She was on her second page when Eli came back up. "What ya doing?" He asked hopping on the bed.

"Perino's essay."

"Speaking of, you still have to finish helping me with that test."

"Will do. I just want to take a shower first." She went in the bathroom and got a towel and washcloth out of the closet and hopped in the shower. Meanwhile, Eli and Clare's laptop were having a competition. It was as if they were both staring at each other, trying to see who would win. Eli giving up, wanting to snoop her laptop and went through her files, finding one labeled 'He's beautiful.'

He hesitantly clicked on it and began reading: _So we just started dating. I cannot be happier. He is so perfect, with his amazing jet black hair, and green eyes and the smirk. God that smirk." And at the moment Eli smirked to himself. "Words cannot express the amount of beauty he possesses. And his wardrobe, his sarcastic comments, everything about him is different and amazing. I've never see anyone so perfect; I don't know what he's doing to me. He's supposed to be my student, I'm his tutor but we both couldn't help but have feelings for each other. And his lips, his kisses, oh my god, it's….."_

"What are you doing?" Clare asked standing in her towel. He moved the laptop quickly off his lap, "Just reading your work."

Clare eyed him suspiciously, turned her laptop around to her and saw the document that was open, "Oh my god."

**Cliffy .Click that review button. And most of you wanted to the see the day after so yeah this is it. The beginning of the next chapter will continue from here and towards the middle I'll probably jump to months later**


	7. Chapter 7

"I can't believe you read that." She said completely embarrassed.

"Sorry, I didn't know you loved my smirk that much." She blushed to herself.

"Okay uhm I'm gonna get dressed." She said avoiding the topic. She grabbed some clothes out of her bag. She went in the bathroom and changed into some shorts and a plain blue shirt. She hopped on the bed and grabbed her laptop and closed the document.

"Can I finish reading it?" Eli blurted out.

"What? No, you weren't even supposed to read it in the first place."

"Please…" He pouted. "No, it's embarrassing."

He looked down, kept his lip pouted, looked back up and gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, just don't laugh." Eli quickly nodded; she reopened the document and handed it to him. He began reading where he left off_, "Ohmygod, his kisses, they're so perfect. He is such a good kisser and it's so hard to stop. His lips taste so good; he is just too perfect to the point where I can believe I'm actually with him. He is just too perfect, He's beautiful."_

Eli looked up at her and smirked, "You make me sound like some sex god."

She blushed and looked down, "You kind of are."

He titled her chin up to look at him, smirked before he leaned down and captured her lips. He rubbed his thumb against her cheek bone. Clare hesitantly softly gripped his neck with her hands. Eli sucked on her lip and he slipped his tongue in her mouth and she didn't hesitate to do the same. She was leaning back and Eli gently pushed her down and hovered over her not breaking the kiss. He began to kiss down her jawline to her ear and softly nibbled on it, "Are you okay?" He whispered in her ear. She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. He moved down to her neck and began to give her soft kisses making sure not to leave any hickeys. As he kissed along her neck, she gripped his hair and softly moaned. He hesitantly began to move his hands up her shirt, massaging her stomach. He began moving his hands up to the sides of breasts when Clare pulled back.

"Maybe we should start working on the test and s-stuff." She said embarrassed. Eli wiped his bottom lip with his thumb and nodded. He went through his book bag, grabbed his science binder and hopped on the bed. They were about 15 minutes into it, the session was good but Eli couldn't bare the tension and awkwardness that was still in the air.

"Did I do something wrong? Did I make you uncomfortable?" He asked.

"Uh, nope. I'm fine." She weakly smiled.

"Are you positive?"

"I just didn't want to move that fast, I'm fine Eli. I promise." He smiled, nodded and kissed her on the cheek. The tutoring went on for about the next hour and fifteen minutes when they decided that Eli got enough in for today.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" He asked.

"Uhm no-why?"

"Do you want to go to the pool? My mom said our family is going to this pool at one of my cousins' house, do you want to come?"

"I don't know-It will be really awkward considering I'm not a part of your family." She said basically telling him no.

"I don't even talk to them, I just want you there with me, please."

She bit her inner lip and nodded, "Okay, but I don't have a bathing suit."

"We can go get one now if you want." She nodded and changed her in the house shorts to white shorts and Eli got ready in the bathroom.

About an hour later, they were in the mall. "So like what stores have girl bathing suits?" Eli asked completely clueless. She slightly laughed at his confusion. While walking, Clare looked through the window of some stores and saw some bathing suits. She stopped in one of them and looked around, "Uhm can you like go sit over there?" She gestured to the chairs. "I don't want you to look at me while I get it." Eli blushed and fulfilled her request.

She was looking through all the bathing suits and one caught her eyes. It was a violet looking color two piece. The top was strapless but the bikini and the top were a solid color (**1) **She didn't know if she should get it so she asked went over to Eli, "What do you think of this one?" She asked. He looked up and instantly blushed, "I like it."

"Can I show you one I might like that even more?" He asked.

"Sure." She smiled completely oblivious to his scheme. He looked around and smirked as he pulled out a one piece. It had a floral pattern. It was completely open in the middle, practically only covered her nipples, it left her stomach exposed and it was too revealing for Clare's taste. (**2)**

"I am so not wearing that. I'm practically gonna be naked." Eli raised his eyebrows and she playfully glared at him.

"Especially if I wear that around your family, they will think I'm some whore."

"Fine, Fine. I like the one you picked out already too." She smiled and walked up the cashier taking out her wallet but Eli gave them money before she could even get her money out.

"Eli, what are you-"

He interrupted, "My treat for getting such a cute bathing suit." He smirked and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and they made their way to Morty. In about 20 minutes, they had arrived back in his house.

"Guys, we're leaving early tomorrow so make sure you get some sleep tonight." Cece advised. They both nodded and went back up to Eli's room. Clare dropped her bag in the corner and hopped on the bed.

"You know I'm actually really excited to see you in that bathing suit." She blushed a deep red, "Thanks I guess…?"

Eli smirked and turned on the television. Clare leaned against his shoulder. Eli moved slightly for her to get up and made her sit in between his legs. She laid her back on his chest, her head on his shoulders. Eli's hand was on his knee and she interlocked their hands.

"Eli, I'm kind of nervous about tomorrow."

"Why?" He asked.

"About meeting your family."

"Are you afraid they won't like you or something?"

She looked up to him and nodded. "They're gonna love you, you're you. Don't worry about it. And my family are very accepting, though weird but very accepting." He smiled as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

They lied down cuddling. They abandoned the TV and Clare leaned into his chest and they both fell asleep not waking up for the rest of that day.

**Next chapter, they're going to Eli's cousin house, Review**

**1 and 2:** The bathing suits are on my profile


	8. Chapter 8

Cece came into the room and knocked on their door and saw Eli and Clare sleeping on his bed, his arm around her. She went over and shook him a bit, "Hmm?" He groaned.

"You guys have to get up if you want to come."

"Hmm?" He asked still tired.

"You have to get up." He nodded and she walked out of his room. He sat up on the bed and wiped his tired eyes.

He looked down at Clare lying next to him, facing the walls, her lips slightly agape. He leaned down and left a soft kiss on her cheek. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb as he whispered in her ear trying to wake her up.

"Babe, wake up." She turned and groaned not opening her eyes.

"Wake up." He said a bit louder. Her eyes fluttered open as she adjusted to the light.

"What?" She asked with a slightly hoarse voice.

"We have to get ready." He spoke softly.

She shook her head and pulled the cover on top of her. He pulled it back down, "Please." He gave her a chaste kiss. She pulled the blanket down and sighed then nodded.

Eli took his shower already putting on a gray V-neck and some his trunks. Clare had on her bathing suit underneath her white shorts and A dark orange tank top. She had put her hair up in a bun and put in some pearl earrings. She had her towel, undergarments, etc all in her duffel bag.

"Eli." She called from upstairs.

He came and peaked his head in the door, "Where's my phone?"

"Downstairs, are you ready now?"

"Yeah, sorry." She got her bag and slung it over her shoulder and headed downstairs.

"Guys ready?" Bullfrog asked with his deep voice from the couch.

"Yeah." Eli answered for them both. All four of them hopped in Bullfrog's truck and began their journey for their 4 hour ride to British Columbia.

Clare leaned into Eli laying her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"So Clare, are you ready to meet our family?" Cece asked.

"Uhm I'm kind of nervous but yeah."

"Aww sweetie, don't be nervous. They'll love you. You're a sweet and wonderful girl. I'm glad Eli found you."

She looked up to Eli and blushed, "Thank you."

**XXXXX**

They were walking into the backyard of the huge house. Cece and Bullfrog instantly ran off to go socialize. There was a handful of people in the pool, some lounging around eating, some barbequing, some just conversing.

"Come." He tugged her hand and brought her over to his cousin, the owner of the house who was at the grill.

"Hey Nick, this is my girlfriend Clare."

"Hey girlfriend, Nice to meet you." He put the spatula down and took Clare into a hug. Nick was about 5'11, a pretty average weighted guy. He her soft hair that he smoothed up. He had buff muscles and from the look of an outside, he wouldn't look like he was apart of the Goldsworthy family.

"Nice to meet you too." Clare said pulling back from the hug.

"Where's Lily?" Eli asked.

"She should be inside."

Eli nodded and took Clare's' hand as they walked inside the house.

"Who's Lily?" Clare asked

"His daughter." Eli spotted her lying on the living room couch eating a burger. She looked over at him and squealed. She ran over to him and hopped in his arms as he picked her up.

"Eli, I can't believe you're here." She said giving him a tight hug. Lily was about 7 with soft brown, long hair, freckled face.

"I missed you." Lily soon pulled back from the hug still in Eli's arm, "Is this your girlfriend?"

Eli nodded and looked at Clare who was blushing.

"Hi, I'm Lily." She smiled at Clare.

"And I'm Clare."

"You're very pretty." Lily pointed out.

"Well thank you, so are you." Lily blushed and hid her face in Eli's neck.

"Why aren't you outside in the pool?" Eli asked.

"I don't know, are you gonna go? I'll go if you guys go." Lily said.

"Alright, go put on your bathing suit and meet us outside." Lily jumped down from Eli running to her room.

"Your family's sweet." Clare pointed out.

"Told you, you had nothing to worry about." He smirked and went near the pool grabbing chairs. Eli took off his shirt and hung it on the chair.

"Am I just supposed to take my clothes off right here?" She asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, you have your bathing suit under, don't you?"

"But still…." She muttered.

"No one's looking." She looked around and hesitantly took off her shorts then her shirt putting them on the chair.

"Wow." Eli said staring straight at breasts.

She blushed and crossed her arms over her chests, "Don't stare."

Eli walked up to her softly gripping her hips, "You're so beautiful."

She blushed and looked down avoiding his gaze, "Thank you." He leaned down to her lips when a voice interrupted them.

"Eli, I'm back." Lily came running over with her floaty and one piece Dora bathing suit. Clare awkwardly pushed Eli back off of her.

"I like your bathing suit." Clare complimented.

They all hopped in the pool, Clare was helping Lily swim in her floaty while Eli was playing pool basketball with the guys.

"You like my cousin?" Lily asked.

Clare turned her attention away from Eli's naked, wet top half and focused it on Lily, "Huh?"

"I said do you like my cousin?"

Clare instantly blushed, "Yea."

"Do you love him?"

"Uhm I'm not sure about that yet."

"He likes you." Lily said bluntly.

"I know, that's why he's my boyfriend."

She weakly smiled, "He told me."

"Told you what?"

"That he likes you a lot."

Clare blushed and nodded. Eli soon came over and wrapped his arms around her from behind kissing her neck.

She blushed and turned around, "Really? Right in front of her?"

"She doesn't care." Eli leaned into her lips and captured them. She was a bit hesitant in returning it but did so anyway. She moved her lips over his at a normal pace. Eli sucked on her lip allowing her to open her mouth gliding his tongue inside. He held his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Lily was poking Eli but he didn't seem to notice because he was so wrapped up the kiss.

"Guys." Lily called out. They both pulled out of the kiss, cheeks flush.

"Why do you kiss in front of me? You guys are gross." She stepped out of her floaty and walked up the ladder to get out the pool.

Clare giggled and pulled back from Eli, "Way to go."

"Are you hungry?" Eli asked. Clare nodded and they hopped out of the pool. They walked over to the grill and retrieved two burgers. They went and sat down in their chairs and ate their food.

"Are you having a good time?" Eli asked. Clare nodded with a full mouth and ketchup on the side. Eli laughed and wiped it with his thumb licking it off causing Clare to blush. She took a big bite out of the burger causing a squirt of ketchup to fall on her chest, "Crap." She muttered.

Eli looked up, "What's wrong?" And did saw the ketchup spot on her breasts.

"Come." He put his burger down and took her in the house. "Where are we going? I just need a napkin."

He took in in the bathroom upstairs and closed the door behind them.

"Why are we up here?" She asked utterly confused. Eli smirked at her and held her waist, slowly pushing her back against the counter top for the sink.

She looked at him weirdly but didn't say a word. Eli had began to lean down towards her breasts when she stopped him, "What are you doing?"

"I was gonna clean up the ketchup."

"By licking it off?" She questioned.

Eli simply shrugged. She didn't respond so he took that as a sign of acceptance. He leaned down and left soft kisses on her breasts. He moved down and licked the ketchup that had fallen on her chest. After licking it up, he gave it one last kiss pulling back and smirking at her.

"Is that better?" He asked.

She smiled and nodded, "Thanks." She muttered.

He smiled and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips, "C'mon." She blushed as they exited the bathroom, both making their way back downstairs to join the rest his family.

**Ehh, don't know how I feel about this chapter. PLEASE leave ideas for the next chapter and thanks wurdzfromtheheart,Brooky10, legitdegrassi and degrassiluver15 for the reviews on my last chp**


	9. Chapter 9

Eli and Clare were getting ready for school that Monday. Clare was in the shower while Eli was already dressed lying on his bed waiting for her.

He saw the bathroom door open and looked at her coming out with the towel wrapped around her body.

"Why are you ready already?" She questioned.

"You're just slow." She rolled her eyes and held the top of her towel as she ruffled through her bag. She pulled out some undergarments, black jeans and a purple tank top. Before she could go back to the bathroom Eli gently pulled her arm.

"What?" She innocently questioned. Eli looked in her eyes as he hesitantly moved her hands from the top of the towel. It was tucked in so it didn't automatically fall. He continued to look at her as he began to open it,

"What are you doing?" She choked out.

"Can I see you?" He lowly asked.

She looked down awkwardly and swallowed the lump in her throat, "I-uh."

Eli interrupted, "I promise I'm not gonna do anything, I just want to see you." He looked at her waiting for some sort of okay to untie her towel.

She swallowed the lump, looked up to him and nodded, "Just look." He nodded and kissed her neck. He slowly untied the towel and it fell to the floor. Eli pulled back from her neck and looked down at her body. He bit his lip as he gazed at her and Clare began to grow uncomfortable at his endless staring.

She titled his chin up, "Is it satisfying enough for you?" She whispered.

"You're beautiful." He whispered against her lips before smashing them to hers. She bit his lip and tugged on it pulling back. She picked her towel back up, "I'm gonna finish getting ready."

Eli nodded and smiled to himself making his way back over to lie on his bed.

**XXXXX**

Eli and Clare were outside at the picnic tables for lunch sitting next to each other. Eli didn't decide to get anything while Clare chowed down on her sandwich. She was leaning into Eli's side with his arm around her waist as she ate.

"You want some?" She held out her sandwich.

He nodded and took a big bite, "Eli! That was huge."

He shrugged his shoulders with a full mouth. She rolled her eyes and continued eating the sandwich. Once he swallowed it, he moved to her ear.

"You know, I was so distracted all day in class."

She looked at him with concern, "Why?"

"I couldn't help but think about your amazing body." She blushed and looked down. He titled her head up and gave her a chaste kiss.

She smiled and leaned into his shoulder and continued eating.

**XXXXX**

**A month and a half into their relationship**

"Eli, stop!" She squealed as he tickled her. They were staying at Eli's aunt house for the weekend. There was a family reunion the day before but instead of driving home at like 2 in the morning, Eli and Clare decided to stay there. Clare was pretty familiar with Eli's family at the point.

Eli stopped and laid down next to her, "I hate when you tickle me." She said.

"That'll teach you not to touch my food." She rolled her eyes and cuddled with him.

"When we get back home tomorrow, I'm gonna hang out with Alli, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." He smiled at her as they fell asleep.

**XXXX**

"I'll be back later." She called walking out the front door.

"Alright." She made her way to The Dot to catch up with her best friend Alli who she hasn't seen in so long considering she switched schools.

She walked in and saw her in the back booth. Clare quickly ran up to her and gave her a tight hug.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." Clare managed to get out through the tight hugging.

They sat down and looked at the menu. When they were settle on what they wanted, they began to talk.

"So tell me everything, what am I missing out on." Alli said.

"Everything's the same but I got….I got a boyfriend."

"You're lying."

Clare shook her head and smiled, "What's his name?"

"Eli."

"That's hot, how long have you guys been going out and how'd you meet?"

"We've going out for a month or so and Dawes assigned me to be his tutor so he kept coming to my house and stuff and yeah."

Alli squealed of excitement, "You should call him. I wanna hear his voice."

Clare quickly shook her head. The waiter came they took their orders and she left taking their menus.

"Aww c'mon, please."

"Fine." Clare sighed and took out her phone, dialed Eli's number and putting it on speaker. After a few rings he picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey Eli."

"Hey beautiful, what's up?" Alli squealed that he called her beautiful.

"Am I on speaker or something?" Eli questioned.

"His voice is so hot." Alli mouthed. Clare smiled and brought her attention back to Eli, "Yeah sorry, Alli wanted to hear your voice."

"Oh, Hi Alli."

She squealed again, "Hi boyfriend." Clare rolled her eyes at her friend's giddiness. The waiter came back placing their food on the table and Clare thanked them.

"What are you guys doing?" Eli asked.

"We're at The Dot."

"Oh, I don't want to interrupt your girl time. Call me after."

"Alright, I'll see you later."

"Alright, Bye. Bye Alli."

She smiled again, "Bye." And Clare hung up eating her fries.

"He actually has one of the sexiest voices I've ever heard.

"Yeah well…" Clare said smugly as if she's taking credit for the amazingness of his voice.

"So have you guys like gotten intimate yet?"

"Alli!" Clare squealed.

"What? I'm just asking, we're best friends. Please."

Clare sighed, "We haven't, we just make out. And you know I'm abstinent, why would you ask that?"

"Clare just because you're abstinent doesn't mean you can't do things. Sex isn't the only way to get intimate, ya know?"

"I know but still…." She muttered.

"Have you considered it?" Alli asked.

"I mean I thought about it before but I can't imagine actually doing that with him."

"Why?"

"I'm not uncomfortable with that."

"Has he seen you naked before? What did he say?"

"He has once and he said he really likes my body but it's not that I'm comfortable with my body. Its just-I don't really know how to do that stuff and I don't wanna mess it up and embarrass myself in front of him because he isn't a virgin."

"Clare, there's really no wrong way to do it. And if you're doing it wrong, he'll guide you to do it right. You're not gonna get anywhere if you don't say anything."

"Fine, I'll talk to him about it."

"Good." Alli smiled and they finished up their food. Alli's dad was waiting for her outside so she had to get going. They walked outside the Dot.

"Keep me updated okay." Alli said in the hug.

"I will."

"And don't forget about what I said with Eli.

"I won't, promise." Alli smiled and gave her one last big hug and hopped in her dad's car, waving as they drove off.

Clare sighed and made her way back to the house. She saw Eli lying on the couch in the living room and instantly grew nervous just from her and Alli's talk.

"Hey beautiful, how was it?"

"Uh-it was cool." She smiled moving his feet to sit down.

"You alright?" Eli asked.

"Yeah, uhm I just want to talk to you."

Eli's face filled with concern as he sat up, "What's wrong?"

"Can we go upstairs?" Eli nodded and led her to his room and they sat on the bed.

"What is it? You're scaring me." Eli panicked.

"It's not bad, don't worry."

"Can you tell me please?"

She bit her lip and began, "I know I told you I want to wait to marriage to lose my virginity."

Eli slowly nodded telling her to continue. "I was talking to Alli and I—uh, uhm."

Eli took his hands in her and rubbed them, "Keep going."

"I-She told me there's ways of being intimate without actually having sex and-I—uhm, I want to with you."

Eli's eyes widened of shock and excitement, "So you want to like-do everything but sex."

She looked down and nodded.

"Are you sure?" She nodded again looking back up at him. She leaned into him and captured his lips but he pulled back, "We're not going to right now."

"Why not?"

"Because I want it to be special. I'll plan it, I don't want to right now." She nodded and gave him a chaste kiss, "Thank you."

"Anything for you." He smiled.

**So next chapter, yeaaah ya know (; Review. BTW, I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow morning and I wont be able to update. I'm bringing my laptop just in case so I'll update when I'm there but if I don't have connection but I wont be able to. BUTTT if I get like 5 reviews by the end of today, I'll update before I leave**


	10. Chapter 10

**A month later; about 3 months into their relationship. BTW, THIS CHAPTER I WOULD SAY IS M SO YEAH. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

It was Saturday. Clare had slept over Alli's house that Friday night and they spent Saturday day together. It was about 7:30PM and Clare was waiting for Eli to pick her up.

"Did you do what I said?" Alli asked.

"Yeah I told him and I tried to that night but he said he wanted to plan it and make it special so I'm not sure when we're going to."

"Are you nervous about it?" Clare shyly nodded in response.

"Don't be, Eli cares about you so much, you know that."

"Of course but that doesn't mean he doesn't have expectations of what it's gonna be like."

"If you're really that nervous talk to him when that moment comes and if he doesn't understand then he isn't worth it."

Clare nodded when her phone interrupted them, "Hello?"

"Hey, I'm outside."

"Okay, I'm coming."

"Eli?" Alli question and Clare nodded.

"Alright girl, I'll see you later."

"Okay." Clare gave her a hug before exiting the house making her way to Morty. She gave Eli a chaste kiss, "Thanks for picking me up."

"No problem." He smiled as he drove off.

**XXXX**

They reached his house about 45 minutes later. They got out and were making their way upstairs. At the top step, Eli stopped Clare.

"What happened?" She questioned.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Really? What is it? A necklace, a puppy, c'mon tell me."

He smirked, "Not exactly." He put his hands over her eyes and led her to the bedroom.

"You ready?" Eli questioned and she nodded. He slowly moved his hands from her eyes and her eyes fluttered open. Her jaw dropped at the sight. Rose petals all on the floor and the bed. Candles set up and different parts of the room. She turned around and looked at him and he handed her a bouquet of flowers, "Eli, this is amazing but what is all this for?"

"You said you wanted to take the next step and I told you I wanted it to be perfect so…"

She blushed and looked down, "You planned it for tonight?"

He nodded, "We don't have to…."

"No." She answered quickly. "I want to." Eli smirked and hesitantly moved closer to her. He titled her chin up as he captured her lips. He slowly moved his lips over hers showing her he wasn't in a rush and wanted this to last all night. He softly gripped her hips pulling her closer to him. Clare bit on his bottom lip and deepened the kiss. Soon Eli looked pulled back and stared in her eyes and smirked. He kissed down her jawline to her neck. He began leaving open mouth kisses along it, he trailed his hands that were on her hips lower. He massaged her butt as he gave it a squeeze causing to Clare to let out a moan. He hesitantly walked forward making her walk backwards. She gently fell back on the bed as he hovered on top of her. She put the roses on a desk close to his bed. She looked back at him and smiled.

"Can I tell you something first?"

Eli nodded. "I'm really-really nervous. I know you had sex before so I feel like-maybe you're expecting me to be really good like your ex but I don't think I will. I don't exactly know how to do this stuff."

"Don't be nervous. I don't have expectations, whatever way we do this I will be satisfied with. And it's not like I'm going to judge you if you do it wrong, if you do I'll help you okay?"

She nodded, "Have you ever watched porn?" He asked.

She blushed and shook her head, "Why?"

"I thought you have so I was gonna say you could try to do what they did but never mind."

Clare nodded, and looked in his eyes, "Eli….I-I love you."

Eli smirked and gave her a chaste kiss, "I love you too."

She smiled and captured his lips again. She held his shoulders as he made her fully lie down on the bed. He deepened the kiss and they played with each other's tongues. Clare's heart was beating so fast. This was not just another make out session, they were going further and they were taking it slow and the anticipation was killing her. She pulled back and looked up at him, tugging at his shirt.

He leaned up and took his shirt off throwing it on the floor. He tugged at hers and she sat up for him to fully take it off of her. He looked down at her and leaned in for another kiss and whispered against her lips, "You're so perfect."

She smiled as he captured her lips again. He had his hands at neutral territory on her waist. He rubbed his hands against her stomach and moved them up. He hesitantly pulled the straps of her bra down a bit and looked up at her.

She swallowed the lump, looked down at him and nodded. He slowly pushed the straps down to her bra. He sat her up a bit and one swift motion unclasped her bra. He licked his lips as he pulled the bra off her arms and discarded to the floor. He looked down at assets and smiled up at her.

"I can't believe you're mine." He said before rekindling to another kiss. This anticipation was again getting to her; she felt her center throbbing as his erection was poking her through his black skinny jeans. She hesitantly moved his hands from her waist and placed them on her breasts without breaking the kiss. Eli smirked in the kiss and softly massaged her breasts. He broke the kiss and kissed down to her neck. He softly tugged at her nipples in between his pointer and middle finger causing her to let out a low moan.

"Your parents aren't here right?" She asked.

"No." He said against her neck causing vibrations to electrify throughout her body. He kissed down to her collarbones and down to her breasts.

He looked up to her, "Can I?" She nodded and he began to leave soft kisses on her breasts. He kissed all around the left one before taking it in his mouth. Her breasts were big so he tried to put the whole thing in his mouth and sucked on it, pulling back. He gave the same treatment to the other breast and gave her a kiss before continuing his journey south. He kissed down her stomach, to her belly button and down to her hipbone. He bit on her hipbone causing Clare to let out yet another moan.

He hesitantly put his fingers behind the waistband of her jeans. His hands were shaking as he looked up to her and she nodded. He slowly unbuttoned her jeans. She lifted up her legs so he can slide them down. She blushed at the sight of him staring at her. Obviously she was naked in front of him before but they didn't do anything. They were getting so close and her heart beat began to pick up again.

She pulled him up to her and captured his lips again. As he was deepening the kiss, he moved his hands down her waist. He moved his hands down her thighs and back up to her center. He slowly began to please her through the outside of her underwear. Constant moans fell from her lips. After a minute or so of doing that, he pulled the last piece of clothing off of her. She instantly shut her eyes incredibly nervous and Eli noticed it.

He moved back up to her and whispered in her ear, "Please don't be nervous."

She opened her eyes and looked at him, her lips quivered as she nodded. Eli weakly smiled at her as he trailed kisses down her stomach. He moved to south to her aching center and his mouth came in contact with it giving her the most mind-blowing pleasure she had ever experienced.

As soon as he was done, she was heavily breathing, her eyes still shut. Eli moved up to her staring down at her. He moved in and sucked on her lip, she was too out of it to put effort into kissing back. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him.

"You okay?" He asked. She weakly smiled and nodded. She hesitantly sat up and moved to straddle him. She unbuttoned his jeans and tugged them down as Eli helped her. She smiled and she put her fingers behind the waistband of his boxers. She bit her inner lip as she slowly pulled them down his legs. She looked at his erection and blushed a deep red. This was the first time she has ever seen a guy naked and she shivered at the intensity of the situation. She kept staring at him when Eli pulled her up to him, "You okay?" He asked in a whisper.

She nodded, "It's just-you're really big."

Eli smirked and captured her lips. They moved their lips over each other at an erratic pace. Eli tangled his hands in her curls, deepening the kiss. Clare hesitantly moved her hands down from his face, trailing down to his length.

She pulled back from the kiss and wrapped her hand around him. She began to move her hand, "Am I doing it right?" Eli nodded with his eyes closed. "Faster."

She obliged to his offer and did what he said. She knew that she could go further than this and pleasure him a bit more but was still nervous about it. Since his eyes were closed, she bit her lip and moved down to his erection. She hesitantly wrapped her mouth around it causing Eli to jump up.

"What are you-ohh." He moaned as she began to move her mouth up and down on him. She continued to do this hoping she was doing this right and was fulfilling his expectations.

"Clare, move." Eli said quickly. She pulled back quickly when she saw why he told her to do that. He heavily breathed as he grabbed his shirt and wiped it off his stomach. She shyly smiled up at him as he pulled her back. "You alright?" He asked.

She nodded, "Did I do it right?" She asked afraid of the answer.

"Yes, you were freakin amazing." She smiled and gave him a chaste kiss.

"So were you." Eli was now the one to blush and he pulled the blanket over them and interlocked their legs.

"Thank you Eli-for this night. It was perfect." He smiled and gave her a kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too." She gave him one last kiss as she cuddled into his chest making herself for asleep.

**Yeah so uhhmm how was it? This is awks cus I never did this but I hope it wasn't too much. I warned you guys….Review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Some of you said last chapter was too much but in my defense I said it was rated M and you can read at your own risk and you did so you cant blame me. Anyway enjoy**

**That Monday**

Clare walked into the building to meet him at his locker. She saw him bending down reaching for a book. She sneaked up behind him and slapped his butt. He jumped and turned around, eyes widened. His face softened when he realized it was Clare, "I'm gonna kill you."

She smiled and gave him a chaste kiss, "How are you?" She asked.

"Very good." He smirked at her. She blushed and looked down. Eli tilted her head up and gave her another kiss, "C'mon." He said pulling them to her next class.

**XXXXX After school at The Dot**

"Okay so if you distribute the 2 into the expression in the parenthesis….." Clare continued to explain how to solve the problem writing it down as Eli stared at her not taking in a word she said.

"Okay." She said finally putting the pen down. "Got it?" Eli ignored her question and kissed her neck. He rubbed his hands along her leg, biting on her neck.

"Eli, stop." She whimpered.

He pulled back, "What?"

"You have to do your work."

"I don't want to." He said moving his hand to her breasts. She looked at him weirdly and moved his hands, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to touch you." He said bluntly.

"I think getting intimate with you was a bad idea." She whispered.

"Why are you saying that?"

"Because you couldn't stop touching me all day. Just because we got intimate once doesn't mean you can touch me whenever you feel like it. And even when I was saying stop in class, you didn't."

He let out a sigh, "Look, I'm sorry I'm touching you."

"Its fine." She whispered.

"Do you want to go back to my house?" He whispered in her ear.

"We're not gonna do it again, okay?"

"Why not?" He asked appalled.

"Because I don't want to. Do you really need a reason why?"

"Forget it, I'm leaving."

"So you're leaving because I don't wanna be intimate with you?"

"Yea." He said bluntly.

"So you only was with me to get in my pants?"

Eli stared at her for her to get the point. A tear fell down her face, "So that's it?" She questioned.

Eli nodded he walked out. Clare sighed and rolled her eyes for letting someone use her. She cant believe she actually fell for it. How could he have put on such a good act where she believed him? She should have known in the beginning, the rude ignorant boy who interrupted her in class was his true self. Not the romantic, sweet, shy guy he pretended to be.

**XXXX**

She grabbed her books, stuffed it in her bag and made her way home. She reached her house, headed upstairs and threw her bag on the floor. She fell back on the bed and cried. She grabbed her laptop from her computer table and signed of Facerange. She couldn't help herself and went on Eli's page. One of his friends commented on his wall and she read the conversation.

_Johnny Paul: I gotta give your props bro, you nailed it._

She felt the tears forming in her eyes.

_Eli Goldsworthy: lol, just ended it today. I got what I needed._

_Johnny Paul: That's my boy, I got another one for you if you up for it_

_Eli Goldsworthy: Definitely._

After Clare read the conversation, she cried. She was just another girl on his lists of girls to get with? Did she seriously mean nothing to him? Her vow is so sacred to her and she half broke it for a guy who didn't give two shits about her. She closed her laptop and fell back on the bed, not bothering to stop the tears.

**XXXXXXX**

The next day she woke up a half hour later than usual. She hopped in the shower and wiped the dry tears from her face. She didn't have a guy to impress anymore so her wardrobe wasn't her main priority. She put on a white v neck and some black sweats and converse. She carelessly put her hair up, grabbed her bag, keys and phone and headed to school.

She walked to her locker and got her needed books for the day when she felt someone tug on her arm. She turned around and saw the person she least wanted to see.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Don't-touch-me-ever-again. I don't even want you talking to me." Her voice cracked.

"Please, for like 5 minutes. I need to talk to you."

"No, you don't exist to me anymore. Leave me alone." She slammed her locker and went to her class. She sat in class not paying attention. She wanted nothing more to go home, cuddle in her bed and drown in her tears.

**XXXX**

Lunch had finally come around. She headed towards the rocks right outside the school and sat on them eating her turkey sandwich.

She was almost down when a shadow appeared in front of her. She looked up and saw it was Eli again. She sighed, grabbed her lemonade, bag and walked away when he pulled her back.

"Didn't I say don't touch me?" She said loudly.

"Let me talk to you….please."

"About what?"

"Us."

"Oh there is no more us. You kind of clarified that yesterday."

"Please, I like you a lot." He said pulling her close by her waist.

She pushed him back, "I said don't touch me, damn it."

"Clare, please I'm begging you. Let me talk."

"Go ahead."

He pulled by her arm over to a private area.

"Hurry up, it sickens me to even be in your presence anymore."

"Look I did not mean what I said yesterday. I like you a lot, so much. I'm sorry for touching you without your permission, it will never happen again. Please believe me."

"You're a bad liar. I saw on facerange, that whole conversation on your wall. Going on to the next girl."

"You were stalking me?"

"That's not the point. You're a liar and a player. And you lied to me just now. You are ridiculous."

"That's all a lie. Do you want me to be honest with you?"

"I could never even believe you."

"All that stuff on facerange is a lie. To be honest, I have to put on this act if I want to….fit in. If you haven't noticed, I kind of don't fit in well and that's the only way I can, if I try to get with girls.

"So you're breaking girls' heart to fit in with the crowd?"

"Yes but its different with you. You're completely different from the rest of the girls."

"The rest? How many have you been with before me?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Clare…."

"How many Eli?"

"Like 11."

"Wow." Clare said. "You're disgusting. I cant believe I put my mouth somewhere where 11 others have been."

Eli sighed, "Clare, please stop pointing out the negative. I'm tryna tell you how much you actually mean to me."

"Why the hell are you trying to hurt me more? I'm already heartbroken and you keep telling lies."

"I'm not fucking lying." He defended.

"Oh so now you're gonna curse me out. Just don't talk to me, don't touch me. We are not getting back together. You are a disgusting bastard. Leave me alone." Clare said finally walking away and inside the building.

**XXXX**

As she was on her way out of her house for a nightly walk, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

She took it out and read the text,

_I cant resist talking to you. Please come to my house, I have a surprise. You don't have to take me back. Just please come._

_Eli_

She contemplated going or not. She didn't have anything better to do. Though, she felt it wouldn't teach him anything she still began walking to his house. She finally arrived and rang the bell lightly.

She patiently waited for him and he opened the door and weakly smiled, "Hi, thanks for coming."

"So what do you want?"

"We have to drive." She nodded and watched him come out with a big bag.

"What's that?"

"Apart of the surprise." She looked at him weirdly, ignored it and got into his car. They sat in silence. Clare stared out the window wondering if she was making a mistake.

The car stopped and she looked around and didn't say anything. "Where are we?"

"Come." He opened the door for her and she stepped out.

"Why are we near the building?" She asked referring to the building he showed her about 3 months ago. He took her hand to lead her but she pulled it away. He sighed and led the way. They climbed the ladder before and was now on top of the roof, the city lights shining bright.

Eli sat down and Clare looked at him weirdly and sat as well. He took a blanket out his bag and pulled it out and they sat on that.

"Is this like a picnic or something?" She asked.

"Kinda, I was hoping you would understand how sorry I am."

She didn't respond but Eli took the sandwiches out his bag. He handed her one and got one for himself. He took out a paper towel and poured some chips on it. He handed her a drink. They sat quietly and ate.

"Are you okay?" Eli asked.

She hesitantly nodded, "Uhh—thanks. For this."

He weakly smiled and nodded. He leaned in to touch her hand but she pulled back.

"Too soon?" He asked.

"We're not getting back together."

Eli sighed and nodded. "Do you think we can?"

She shook her head.

"But I'm trying, doesn't that count?"

"And I appreciate it but you're a liar and a player. How do you expect me to have a relationship with you?"

"I'm not a liar or player, that was all an act. I promise I will end that all if you take me back."

She thought about it but realized she was not gonna let a picnic convince her to get back with him. She shook her head, "Sorry, but I don't want to get hurt again." She dropped her drink and headed to the ladder.

"Clare." Eli called.

She turned around to him.

"I'm not gonna stop trying." She bit her inner lip turning back heading down the ladder.

**Yeah next chapter is Eli's plan Feel free to leave ideas .Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to wurdzfromtheheart, degrassixo, elilover28, eclaregoldsworthy, the cliffhanger girl, inkbloodchambers, Brooky10, Katherine1997, legitdegrassi, Thanks for the reviews. And degrassixo, I'm gonna use both of your ideas so cred to you.**

Eli wasn't giving up his plan to get her back. Sure he made a huge mistake but he understood he did and wanted forgiveness. She was the first girl he actually enjoyed being with, who understood him. There was so much more to her than he thought and though his original plans were to use her for sexual purposes, he fell for her and now he needed to prove that he actually did care about her.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, I would appreciate you not dreaming in my class and answer the question?" Dawes said.

"Uhm….I….I don't know."

"So pay attention in my class."

Eli nodded and as soon as Dawes called on someone else he went off daydreaming again. He grabbed a piece of looseleaf out of his binder,

_Dear Clare,_

_I know you don't ever want to hear from me again but I really want you to understand. Before I met you, I will admit I didn't even care. My friend or so I thought always gives me girls to hook up with and I told you I only did it to fit in. When I first got with you, I do admit it was only for sexual reasons but I fell for you like the day after we did. You are so different from the rest of them and I want you to know I'm not just saying that, I mean it. You're smart, funny and fucking gorgeous. You are really amazing and if you get back with me, we don't have to be intimate at all. I just…I really want you back and I need you to forgive me. I'm trying and I never care if a girl dumps me but I do now. Doesn't that tell you something? Please…I need you back._

_Eli_

Eli took a breath and the bell rang, "Really?" He muttered to himself. He quickly jumped up, grabbed his bag and ran after Clare who was already out of the classroom. He saw her and tugged on her arm. She turned around and pulled her arm back, "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry."

"So I've heard."

"I wrote this for you."

She looked at it and back up at him, "I'm okay."

"Clare, please. Just read it."

She sighed and took it, walking off.

XXXX

Clare was sitting in history and they were watching a movie and she decided to read the letter Eli wrote her. She took it out, opened it and read what it said. When she finished reading it, she didn't really know how to react. She stuffed the letter back in her bag and decided the less she thought about it, the less she'll actually think about getting back with him.

XXXXX

Clare stayed inside for lunch with intentions of avoiding Eli. She saw a friend she used to talk to in chem last semester so she went over to her considering she was by herself as well. They sparked conversation easily until she was interrupted again….by nonetheless Eli.

"Can you leave me the hell alone?"

"Not really, no. Did you read the letter?"

"Yes." And she turned back to her friend. He sat down next to Clare, "Hi, I'm Eli." He said to her friend.

"Hi." She awkwardly waved. "I'm Jesse, are you her boyfriend or something?"

"Was." Clare answered quickly. "Before I found out he was using me."

"I wasn't Clare please."

"So your telling me when you got with me you had no intentions of being sexual?"

"Yes but….didn't you read the letter? Clare please."

"Eli, I'm done. Stop trying."

"Fine, I'm really sorry. I miss you." He leaned in to give her a kiss on her cheek when she leaned away, "Just go please." He sighed and got up, his bag slunged off his shoulder.

XXXXX

"Why'd you guys break up?"

"Because he's an asshole and used me for sex."

"Clare, you had sex with him? Aren't you abstinent?"

"I am, we didn't go all the way, just half way."

"Oh, well it sucks that that you have to give something so important up for a guy who didn't care."

"Exactly why I'm not getting back with him."

"He seems like he's really sorry."

"Sorry is definitely not gonna cut it."

XXXXX

"So baby boy, how's it going?" Cece asked sitting in the kitchen sipping on a drink.

"Bad." He said throwing his bag on the floor. "She still won't take me back."

"Why did you guys break up anyway?"

"I can't really tell you. You're my mom but she just won't take me back no matter how hard I try."

"Well I can help if you tell me the reason."

Eli took a deep breath, "I kind of only got with her to be intimate."

"What the hell?" Cece slapped the back of his head. "Didn't I teach you to respect women?"

"Mom, I don't need you interrogating me. I realize it's wrong already."

"I don't even think there's something you can do to get her back. If your dad did that, I wouldn't give him a second chance."

"Great, where is he?"

"In the room." He walked in and hopped on the bed. "Dad, I need help."

"With what?"

"My girlfriend dumped me and I'm trying to get her back but she doesn't even wanna talk to me."

"What'd you do?"

"Used her for sex but it was a mistake and I want her back."

"That's sure a big hole you dug yourself into."

"I realized that, do you know what I can do?"

"Well what does she like? Use things she would like to help you. "

"God this is hard. Okay, thanks." Eli walked out and headed to his room. He hopped on the bed and let out a deep breath taking in with his dad just said. He grabbed his laptop and started searching for tickets online. He found perfect ones brought them. He had it figured it out, only if she would actually agree to go with him.

He picked up his phone and called her, "Hello?"

"Hey. Please don't hang up."

"What do you want now?"

"I want to take you out tomorrow. Please, please, please come."

"I don't think so."

"Clare, I already ordered tickets for the place, its something you like. I'm begging you, please come with me."

He heard a long pause on the line and began to grow nervous until she spoke again, "What time?"

He felt the excitement overcoming him, "It's at 8."

"Fine, I'll go."

"Thank you so much."

"Bye, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright." Eli had the biggest smile to himself as he threw his phone across the bed

**This chapter took place on Friday so yeah, kind of a filler chapter. Next chapter Eli's **


	13. Chapter 13

**I realized I never said she moved back in with her mom but she did btw and yeah last chapter**

Clare was sitting down on her bed kind of nervous about going out not really knowing where the night would end and she was utterly confused. They weren't together, she still liked him but he used her but he's trying but he's good at acting so she couldn't help but think this was probably all apart of his act. She was just stuck at a confused mind state. Her phone vibration caused her to break back into reality. She grabbed it and looked at it,

_I'll leave my house in 10_

_Eli_

_Uhm what should I wear? I don't know where we're going so I don't know…_

_Clare_

_Whatever you want is fine. You look beautiful either way_

_Eli_

She sighed at how hard it was for her not to cave when he was being so nice. She looked through her closet and pulled out a strapless floral dress and a white cardigan and sandals. She fixed her hair, grabbed her phone and bag making her way downstairs to find Eli already parked there.

She hopped in the car, "Hi."

"Hey." He weakly smiled. "You look really beautiful."

"Thanks, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Just tell me please."

"We're going to an author reading and then out to dinner, is that fine?"

"Sure." Clare leaned her head against the window as Eli drove off. They finally arrived at the reading. It was an outdoor setting and the author had begun. It was dark out and many people sitting around listening. Eli saw Clare's hand on her lap, he hesitantly and slowly reached for it. He touched it and she looked up at him and pulled her hand back.

"Please." He said below a whisper. She swallowed the lump in her throat and they hesitantly interlocked hands.

He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Are you enjoying the reading?"

She nodded, "Thanks."

He weakly smiled and nodded and sat back, listening to the author's inspiring words.

XXXX

"You know what you're getting?"

"Uhm I think I'm gonna get chicken alfredo." Clare said.

He nodded and continued to look through the menu. He finally found what he decided on and the waiter came to take their orders. She took the menus and Eli and Clare sat awkwardly.

Eli tried to reach for Clare's hand she was hesitant but let him take it.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded and looked down at the hands slowly pulling her hands back, "What's wrong?" Eli asked.

"Nothing, I-I just don't want to lead you on or anything."

"So really? There's no hope for us at all."

"Okay I'll tell you the truth. I still like you….alot. I really want to be with you again but I can't trust you and it's killing me."

"Clare I told you how sorry I am, I would never hurt you again. I promise."

"But how do I know this isn't an act either? I don't know what to believe."

"I'm trying, can't you see?"

"Trying isn't enough Eli."

He sighed and took a breath, "Look Clare, for the billionth time I'm sorry. You want to be with me and I want to be with you. I made a mistake and I've learned from it. I will never do something like that again."

"I'll think about it." He nodded as the waiter came back and gave them their food and they ate in silence.

XXXXX

"I'll see you Monday." He said standing at her porch. She nodded and began to open the door to her house.

"Clare." He interrupted. She turned back to him.

He took her hand and kissed it, "I miss you, keep thinking about it, okay?"

She nodded and walked in, closing the door behind her.

XXXX

"Hey Clare." Eli said walking up to her locker. She weakly smiled and continued to throw unneeded books in it.

"Are you staying in the lunchroom during lunch?"

"Uhh yes, why?"

"Just asking, I'll uhh, see you." She hesitantly nodded at the weird confrontation.

XXXX

Clare was talking with Jesse at lunch. The caf was filled with loud chatter like always.

"Excuse me?" She heard a voice and turned and saw Eli on top of a table.

"Excuse me!" He yelled again and everyone got quiet.

"Sorry for interrupting your lunch but I just needed to get this out. I made a big mistake with a really amazing girl. I like her a lot and she wont forgive me no matter how hard I try. She doesn't understand how much she means to me so I'm hoping this does it. I am letting the whole school know I was a jackass to her and she dumped me but I miss her. SO THERE, I SAID IT. AND I FORGOT TO MENTION I'M IN COMPLETE LOVE WITH CLARE EDWARDS."

There were a few gasps, smiles and people who frankly didn't care. Eli looked down at Clare from the table and she was smiling up at him. She got up from her seat and walked over to him. He hopped down from the table and met her in the middle, "So?"

She smiled up at him, "Thank you."

He smirked, "Am I forgiven? Are we…." He gestured between them.

She looked down, "I'm sorry but…." She looked up at him and saw his eyes showed complete sadness. She smiled and smashed her lips to his. She wrapped her arms around her neck and he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist.

He slid his tongue in her mouth and she didn't hesitate in doing so also. She soon pulled back and stared up at him, "Was that a good enough answer for you?"

He smiled and nodded, "Again, I'm really sorry."

"If you hurt me again…."

"I won't." He quickly interrupted. "I promise."

She nodded and gave him a chaste kiss. "And by the way, I love you too."

**I think this is the last chapter, if you give me ideas I will continue. Will do an epilogue if I do end it here. Degrassixo, I used your idea again so creds to you. And thanks for all of you who read, reviewed, alerted and stuff. Its means a lot, and you want to me to do another story, feel free to suggest it : ) Love you guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Epilogue for you of you guys wanted it and wurdzfromtheheart said she would go all Vince on me so I had to (: Enjoy and its short btw so I apologize for that.**

Clare was at her graduation, Eli was already in college but he came to see her graduate anyway. She happened to be valedictorian in her grade so she was responsible to make a speech. After the long process of diploma giving, it had finally come to end. After a few tears were shed, Eli, Clare, both of their parents went to go out to eat to celebrate her high school completion.

**XXXXXX**

Clare and Eli had been going out for one and a half years now. Eli was already in college and they made plans for her to sign up to go to U of T with him. Since he started college, they haven't been able to see each other as much as they wanted but they made it work.

After the whole incident in Clare's sophomore year, Eli's junior year they settled things and he promised never to do anything to her like that again. He learned his lesson and spent every day living it off.

It was a week before college was starting for Clare and Eli's sophomore year was starting and he was helping her pack her stuff.

"What bag do you want your laptop in?" He asked.

"Put it in my carry on."

"Okay." They continued packing getting everything she needed for the next year. After a couple of hours of exhaustion they fell back on her bed.

"Can you believe we're going to college together?" She smiled.

"I can actually. I want us to be in the same dorm though."

"I thought you said girls and boys couldn't room with each other."

"They can't but I still want to be with you."

She smiled and crawled on top of him sitting straight up in his lap. "I love you."

"And I love you." He said placing his hands on her waist.

"Guys, let's go. I don't have all day." Helen said standing in the doorway.

Clare got off of Eli and grabbed her two carry bags as Eli grabbed her suitcase. The ride down to the college was nerve wracking but exciting. They finally arrived, checked in and got themselves settled, preparing themselves for the next years filled with good times.

**XXXXXX**

It was Clare's birthday and Eli had surprised her with a set of Jane Austen's books she's been dying for, a new necklace and he was now taking her out for dinner. She was wearing a strapless red dress with some sandals and had straightened her hair earlier that day.

"You didn't have to do all of this for me." She said putting her menu down and looking up at him.

"You deserve it." She smiled at him and opted on what she would get. After dinner, they went back to her dorm room and they were lying in Clare's bed.

"Eli."

"Hmm?" He muttered.

"Thank you for everything. I had an amazing birthday."

"Stop thanking me, I love you and you deserved it." She smiled and nodded.

"To show you how I love you and appreciate you, I want to sleep with you."

"Uhm what?" He question not believing his ears.

"I want to have sex with you."

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

"Very sure, I've been thinking about it for a while now."

"Are you positive? I really don't want to do this if you aren't sure. I can wait."

"Eli its fine, I really want to." He nodded and crawled on top of her gently capturing her lips in a kiss and they fell into a night of lust. Eli was the most caring and gentle person knowing she was inexperienced and Clare couldn't have been happier with the way he treated her.

He pampered her like no other proving his love in plenty of ways. After college, Clare and Eli decided on moving into together, they both were publishers and they wand up having a baby. It was planned, when Clare first suggested the idea of having a child Eli wasn't for it but he figure it could bring them closer together and sure enough it did.

Every time he sees Clare or stares at his baby girl he always thinks, _I can't believe I fell in love with my tutor_

I **mean but I'm terrible at endings :/ and I've never written an epilogue before so I hope this was satisfactory. I love you guys (:**


End file.
